Black and White: Amon's Reign
by Amon 262
Summary: Amon was sent from the great void to kill Nemesis. The final fight is about to begin.
1. My Name is Amon

Black and White: Amons Reign Chapter 1 My Name is Amon  
  
Hello. My name is Amon. I have been sent to this realm for one reason and one reason only. I alone am the god sent to this world by the "Abyss "who's soul reason of being is to kill the one they call Nemesis. Once that is done I will be free to do what I please. I am known as the curse of Eden, due to my sheer evil power. To this day only Nemesis threatens me. He is the only god at this point that stands a chance at destroying me. He and he alone.  
  
Land four.  
  
My creature (A full sized, full strengthened, halfway evil Polar Bear. Imagine the Brown Bear guide only white and halfway evil.) Had just received the creed I needed when suddenly a large Earthquake started. Amon: A vortex opened.  
  
Nemesis: Hahahahahahahaaaa! So Amon tell me.... You do not need the creed, why don't you just leave it there?  
  
Amon: So you don't get it.  
  
Nemesis: Surrender your creed right now before I am forced to send you back to the great void!  
  
Amon: I would die either way! Plus, it doesn't matter anymore. Once I kill you both of your creeds will be mine, and I will be the most powerful god in the land!  
  
Nemesis: Hmhmhm.... Didn't Zarich tell you? I'm invincible!  
  
Nemesis went back through the portal.  
  
Black#1: Boss now's are chance we go through now!  
  
Because of my being pure evil, both of my consciences are too.  
  
Black#2: He's right! LET'S GO!!!  
  
I grabbed plenty of worshipers, Scaffolds, Food, and Wood leashed my creature and went into the Vortex. This land was previously my own till Nemesis chased me out of it. It was a massive land( Imagine four land fives put together. Or 6 land 2's.) built for five massively powerful gods. Three occupied it. Myself Nemesis and an unknown god, with a gold eye as a symbol. My symbol is a blue and purple flickering flame with black smoke around it. Nemesis has an orange circle with a cross in the center.  
  
Black#2: Whew! That was one bumpy ride! Hey! ( He looked down at the villagers) ANYONE ALIVE DOWN THERE?  
  
Him, Black#1, and I started laughing.  
  
Amon: I love suffering. It's just so funny! Hahahahahahahaha!  
  
Amon: Lets see. Looks like the same as last time. I have an Egyptian village. Luckily I sent through that wonder Scaffold. My realm is as usual.  
  
For me that meant it was a nice place to live. To my villagers that meant constant storms, lightning, red moons, and a murderous temperature. It seemed as though the gold god had a good temple, and a large Indian village. Nemesis had the Aztecs as his main village, two Tibetan, and one Greek.  
  
Black#1: Lets take a look at the other gods creatures Boss!  
  
Amon: Okay.  
  
Nemesis had a good, fully grown; Brown Bear (Think a good version of the guide.) and the other god had a weak, full sized, extremely fat, good cow.  
  
???: Greetings!  
  
Amon: Who are you? Are you an ally of Nemesis?  
  
His creature came into my realm as I charged a Mega Blast.  
  
To be continued....  
  
What is this unknown gods name? Is he hostile? Who is Zarich?! WHY DOES NEMESIS ONLY HAVE 2 CREEDS??!! WHY AM I ASKING YOU?????!!!!!!!! Well RaR and I'll update soon.  
  
Next time Chapter 2 Akijiki, Zarich, and Amon 


	2. Akujiki, Zarich, and Amon

Black and White: Amons Reign Chapter 2 Akujiki, and Amon  
  
??: My name is Akujiki, And no, I'm not an ally of Nemesis. In fact I'm willing to help you fight him! I've been fighting Nemesis in this land for quite some time now. I figured that you could help me in my struggle against him.  
  
Amon: Why would I help a good god?!  
  
Akujiki: Because you need me.  
  
Amon: And you need me. Why don't you just go to another land?  
  
Akujiki: Because my purpose is the same as yours. To kill Nemesis! I also figured that your evil and my good are the perfect combination.  
  
Amon: How?  
  
Akujiki: It's simple really. I am good. I could heal our people, water the crops, protect our villages, while you kill every thing that believes in Nemesis. We will destroy Nemesis together!  
  
Amon: How do I know you wont turn on me?  
  
Akujiki: That is why my creature is in your realm. To make the bond official send your creature over there.  
  
I argued with my self what to do. I thought it was a trick. Then I had this idea....  
  
Amon: Go Necron! Make the bond official by going up to his creature!  
  
Necron is my creatures name.  
  
They both walked onto a tall hill just between our influences and stared at each other. Suddenly electricity buzzed between them and his symbol appeared on my creatures chest. And my symbol on his.  
  
My creature has three tattoos now. The golden eye on his chest, and my symbol on his forehead and back. His creature looked the same. Golden eyes on his forehead and back, and my symbol on his chest.  
  
Akujiki: Good.  
  
Nemesis flew to us and started to talk to us.  
  
Nemesis: You think you can defeat me? Why oppose me Amon? Why not join me?  
  
Amon: Because, I am meant to kill you!  
  
Nemesis: Hahaha. You have no idea what kind of power I weald do you? Soon Every living thing in Eden will worship me Nemesis! Now witness my power!  
  
Suddenly a Fire Ball extreme rained down on a neutral village, killing most of its people. Then 10 Mega Blasts finished them off.  
  
Nemesis: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! See! You've sealed your fait Amon! Hmhmhmhmhmmmm.  
  
Then a massive Mega Blast fell upon the center of the village leaving a large crater.  
  
Amon: So, Nemesis thinks he can top me.  
  
Akujiki: I will build up our settlements, while you attack.  
  
Black#2: Lets get started boss.  
  
Again questions are left unanswered. So read and review! Mysteries will be solved! Next time.... Chapter 3 The return of Zarich 


End file.
